While developing a software application, a developer usually needs to develop the application for a particular system. In some instances, in order to ensure that the application can be executed on different platforms and systems, the developer needs to develop the application with specific characteristics of platforms and systems in mind. In addition, software applications may require database access for retrieval, modification, and manipulation of data. For example, a call center may have databases storing information about potential callers, i.e., customers, identification of experts capable of answering customers' questions, calling history, etc. It is desirable to develop a software application that is not limited to accessing a particular database, but allows multiple databases to be used with the developed application. This will provide an entity using the application, for example, the call center, with the freedom to select databases that they would like to use in conjunction with the software application.
It is desirable to develop a software application that is not limited to a particular database, but instead, allows multiple databases to be used with the developed software application. This will provide an entity using the software application, for example, the call center, with the freedom to select which database it uses in conjunction with the software application.
Developing “code,” that is, a software program, that is portable across a number of databases (e.g., code that executes with equal semantics on every database out of this number) is extremely burdensome on the developer. There are no solutions currently on the market that provide the developer with tools to develop code without regard to a type of database the application will be used with, i.e., develop code that is portable across a number of databases.